World god only knows: When Keima fall in love!
by u4711188
Summary: Chihiro break up with Keima. He think love is not existing. Then, God appear in front of him. God found what is wrong with him. So he fixed him but it's a cost for doing this. God did too much. Keima is not the same anymore. He is in fall in love mode. He want to see every captured targets and fall in love with all of them again. Can this be another harem fanfiction?


Ch1

***Years Later***

***Maijima City, Café Grandpa***

"SLAP!" Chihiro hit Kiema's face as hard as she could. It made him dropped his PST deluxe. It fall down to the floor and break a part. When he looks at her, he sees her crying face. Her eyes are full of tears, sad and anger.

"We are through!" She yelled and left this café. Keima did not follow her. He just grabs another PST deluxe from his bag and continues playing it. Then, he heard ruckus voice from the kitchen before Elsie has showed up.

She cried surprisingly "Nii-sama, what happened? I heard something before Chihiro yelled… Nii-sama! Your face! Did something bad happen again? Did she break up with you again? Why are you still here? You should reconcile her before too…"

"Be quite, Elsie!" He stopped her before she would be gone too far "This's nothing to be concerned. By the way, where is my lunch?"

Suddenly, something that will be his food, it runs out of the kitchen, it crash the main door and escape forever. Keima was stunned by it before he look at Elsie who still smiling. He point at it and she nod as she say yes. He touches glasses and feels headache. Since she has become his sister, real sister, she still have trouble to cook.

"Nii-sama, do you want me to cook again?" She looks at him with cute and adorable face.

His eyes yanked before he replied her calmly "No, I am ordering pizza."

***Fifteen minutes later***

After they cleaned up and fixed the café back to normal, Pizzas have arrived. They set the table before start eating pizzas.

"Nii-sama, are you sure that you need not to follow Chihiro?" She asked him while her mouth was full "I mean, she broke up with you few times already but eventually you two would fix it and got back together."

"Not this time, Elsie" He replied "This time is a real break-up. I told her to find someone else. I was not good enough for a woman like her."

She looked at him and cried "What do you mean by that, Nii-sama?"

"How do I explain this to you?" He thought and explained "Well basically, she did not act, live, eat, drink and perform anything related to games. She is different from women in games. When she was supposed to cry, she acted tough. When she should turn left, she moved forward. To be more precisely, her actions are unpredictable. Therefore, we had to break up before she would have ruined me. Do you understand… Elsie?"

He sees her lying down on the table while smoke come out of her mouth and her brain leak through her ears. She cried "I do not understand you, Nii-sama. I thought you really loved her. Now, you tell me that you did not love her! I am confused."

"Ha ha ha" He chuckled "You are misunderstanding me, Elsie. I really loved Chihiro back then. When we saved the world and you released me from the collar, I did confess my feeling toward Chihiro. Then, we became a couple. We did so many couple things together but it did not go so well. Just like games, if your couple life had problems that mean you would not have the best happy ending. That's unacceptable for me. Therefore, I wanted her to move on so I could move on too."

"I still don't understand." She replied

"To be frank, again! I was wrong about her." This time, he yelled loudly "Now, we should get back and finish our lunch. I have a class at 15.00 p.m."

They get back to finish lunch. Keima walk up to his room while Elise does household chores. It has been four years since they have graduated from Maijima Private High School. Elise decided to inherit this café from her adopted mother. She is doing it great.

For captured targets, they've also moved on and continued theirs' dreams. We will talk about five main captured targets only, for now. Ayumi is following her track and field dream. She attends Bachelor of Science Program in Sports and Exercise Science in the next town's university. She has a bright future waiting for her.

Shiori is novelist. She won the young writer award after she's graduated from Maijima Private High School. She published her novel and it was a phenomenon back there. On the other hand, Tsukiyo has left Japan and reside with mother in foreign country. She still studies and researches in Astronomy related until now.

Yui is studying in Maijima Private Women's University. After she graduated, she wanted to continue dressing like a man but her parent did not allow. They argued for a while before her parent made a bet with her. If she wants to dress like a man, she has to graduate from that university. She agreed and enrolled to that university in no time.

For poor Tenri, she was shocked when Keima gave her a letter but, luckily she has Dianna with her. She went back to her home town after she graduated but she still continues talking with Elise time to time.

For Keima and Chihiro's relationship, they became a real couple after they were graduated. So technically, they were a couple for two years only. While they were dating, Keima did not hear anything about Jupiter Sisters anymore. He believes he finally freed them from him.

Chihiro did not attend university but she has got a job instead. She is working at local company in Maijima City. Keima asked her why she did not attend university. She said studying was not her field. She wanted to make money.

Now, it is about Keima. He has enrolled in Maijima Private University. He did not want to but his parent wants him to be here. Actually, He's also got a job. He is a freelance who help worldwide game companies in research and development. His alias is GC. He's got money more than his parent. So he is really filthy rich.

When we get back, we see Keima is leaving the café. He wear a properly cloth and he still carry and play his game while he is walking on the street. Somehow, he did not hit anyone while he was heading to Maijima's trains station. On the train, he sits and plays his game while he covers his ears with gaming headphone. He is sub-consciousness state

He smiled and thought "Love is not real. When I thought I loved Chihiro, I was huge wrong. The only love and couple relationships are existing in games only. Good! Since I has experienced with real people already, from now on, I will devote my love and care to women in games only."

"Ha ha ha, are you seriously, Keima-kun?" A man laughed at him

When Keima look up again, he is stunned in what see. The train was full with people but no more. He finds himself in a nearly empty bogie. There are him and another man. That man is sitting on opposite seat from Keima. He looks at that man and sees an old man who has white hair and beard. He wears a suit, slack and tie.

Instead of panicking, he thought for a moment before he touches his glasses and says "You are the god, right?"

Old man chuckled and exclaimed "You did not surprise when you saw me! Wow, you really knew how to handle situations."

"No" He shook head "Since I has seen evils, escaped spirit, and most of all, the Jupiter Sisters, I do not think I have any reasons to surprise when I see you, God. Beside, many games I worked with before, it had the same situation like this. Therefore, I decided to not panic."

"Seriously?" God exclaimed "Look like I gave you humans intelligence and imagination too much. Now, no one will be surprised when they see me. Anyway, I did not come here to talk with you only. I…"

"Hold it right there." He interrupted God "Please, do not involve me to such a situation that beyond human's common sense."

God waved his hand and replied "Nah! There is no problem in heaven and hell. Right now, the only problem is on the Earth."

"Which is what?" He asked

God has pointed at Keima "The problem is you, Keima."

"Wait, how could I be a problem? What did I do wrong?" He replied

"When I created human, I have put a heart in everyone so they can fall in love." God explained "No matter what gender he or she is, they will fall in love eventually. Heterosexual, homosexual, and bisexual, they all know how to fall in love. But you are the only person in the world that will not fall in love. Therefore, I am here to know why? Why doesn't your heart activate? What is wrong with you?"

Suddenly, Keima is captured by men in pink. Those men are cupids. They hold his hands and legs to stop him running away. Then, he sees God is moving closer. God's hand is growing bright. God touch at Keima's heart. He feel tickle and warm at the same time.

"Get you hand out of me, you pervert god!" He yelled while he was laughing "And who they hell are these guys? Why did they come from?"

God replied "They are not strangers. They are cupids. Actually, I sent them to make you fall in love so many times but you did not. You became worst, actually. Now, let's see your heart. Well, your motor and conveyor look fine. Gears are at where it supposed to be. AhA! I finally found the problems."

"What are you fucking talking about?" He yelled

He pointed at Keima's heart and exclaimed "You all see this, right?"

Those cupids looked at Keima's heart and exclaimed in unison "We see, sir. Now we know why he did not fall in love. His heart's carburetor has not worked all this time because his heart's tank has a hole. Therefore, his heart is never full before."

"Hey, care to explain what are you all talking about?" He asked them.

"Here is the explanation." God stated "For someone to fall in love with other person, he or she needs to fill up heart with love essence by dating, kissing and those couple and romance stuffs. You can imagine that. Then, when his or her heart is full, the carburetor will ignite and active heart. That's how you fall in love with someone. Now, let me fix you."

While God was fixing Keima's heart, Keima yelled and tried to escape but he failed. It took half an hour to fix problems. Somehow, God did not look happy. He is making a really seriously face.

"OH MY SON!" God yelled "Your heart does not work anymore! I fixed everything already but it has not worked for a long time now, its broken permanently."

"Good!" Keima mocked God "I do not need to fall in love with anyone! I want to love women in games only."

"Heaven NO!" God replied "You must fall in love no matter you like it or not. You must be normal as others be. What should I do to…That's right! I have that thing. Give me Love Love SP9000."

A cupid pulls something out of suitcase. His eyes are opened widely by that thing. He sees a huge syringe. It has pink water in it. His heat is beating faster as he is stunned in syringe's size and scared in what will happen to him.

"Sir, this is manual for Love Love SP9000. Should we read it?" Cupid asked God "Research and development staffs always tell us to read before use anything."

"Hey, I am a God. Have faith in me!" He replied "I know everything. I also know what I am doing right now. I am fixing this poor boy. From now on, you will know how to fall in love."

"ARKKKKKKKKKK!" Keima scream like kid when God stab him with huge needle and inject pink water to his heart. He feels like his heart is growing bigger and breaking apart. When God is done, Keima is unconscious.

"No need to thank me, Keima. I am not charging for doing this. Job is over. We are leaving now." God laughed before they all have disappeared. Then, we come back to the real world where train is full. Keima still sit at the same place.

He opens his eyes again but this time it's full with love and pink color. His heart is working more than one thousand percent. His body feels light and good. He did some unbelievable thing. He put his game and headphone away. He looks out of the window and see everything in pink. There are pink sky, birds with heart shape, and every sweet and cute thing. Then, he sees every captured target's faces in the pink sky.

"I want to see you all." He whispered and ran out of the train when it has arrived next station.

That was not a normal Keima but He is Keima in fall in love mode.


End file.
